


Inferi Regulus Black [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Horror, Inferi, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tragedy, Worldbuilding, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The hair was dark. And fairly long. And probably belonged to a relatively young corpse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/04%20Inferi%20Regulus%20Black.mp3) | 5:24 | 4.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/inferi-regulus-black) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
